


Certificate of Proof.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the wedding wasn't going to be a quiet affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certificate of Proof.

It was an unusual wedding by the standards of normal society, but as all the guests agreed with this couple ‘normal’ was a word that only applied in conjunction with a prefix or a negative. 

At the evening do there was much heated debate among the guests about what had been the strangest incident of the day. The groom and best man arriving at the altar twenty minutes late, still fumbling with cravats and cuff buttons, was accepted as typical. The groom’s mother was heard to voice the opinion that her son couldn’t be on time unless you held a gun to his head and even that wouldn’t guarantee a timely arrival.

The young man who disrupted the ceremony at the point of ‘Let them forever hold their peace’ was generally pitied. He obviously was distraught, heart broken or a little crazy, because what sane person would wave a gun around at a wedding with a large number of New Scotland Yard in attendance? 

The official suffering a mild panic attack was clearly a direct result of the gun discharging as said young man was tackled to the ground. It was lucky that the best man and matron of honour had medical training, so the gasping official was quickly treated. After a short interruption the official managed to finish the service before being taken to hospital for a full check-up.

The attack on the groom during the speeches was held by many to be the strangest event of the day. Not for the attack itself, most of the guests had wanted to punch the groom at some point in the past. The strange part was the way it was expertly foiled by the bride and matron of honour. The dining table was littered with items that could be a damaging impromptu weapon, but seeing an attacker subdued by repeated beatings from the bride’s bouquet and then restrained by a hair ribbon was a new experience for everyone. 

It was Mrs Hudson who put an end to the debate by declaring that the strangest part of the whole day was that five people chose to leave the wedding early. Who leaves a wedding early and to go chasing after a killer of all things? The assembled guests caught the laughter in her voice and raised their glasses to the absent newlyweds.

In actual fact the strangest part of the wedding of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Molly Hooper wasn’t discovered until a week later when the government courier delivered the wedding certificate.

“Bloody Mycroft!”

Molly Holmes plucked the certificate from her husband’s fingers. As she scanned the wording, she stifled a giggle.

“Well it’s true husband mine. Your vow to protect the Watsons wasn’t your last vow at all.”

Sherlock growled and pulled his wife into his arms. The certificate fluttered from her fingers and drifted to the floor landing face up on the rug.

Beneath the words ‘Certified Copy of an Entry of Marriage’, in the same official green font were the words ‘Proof That Sherlock Holmes Was Wrong’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Sherlolly Fluff writing mode right now and we all know Mycroft would tinker with the wedding certificate to get one up on Sherlock :)


End file.
